The Rich and the Psycho
The Rich and the Psycho is the thirty-first episode overall in Tales of Dawn and the fifth episode of Season 5. In this episode, while in a different town for an event, Dawn finds out that Sariel is still alive and has a new girlfriend. Characters * Savantia * Triton * Sariel * Helena Troi * Neptune * Pallas * Khepu * Dawn * Leon * Esa Plot Dawn is visiting a special festival in a small town with Pallas and Leon, the three of them having some time away from home after recent events. Pallas asked why they could not bring Khepu, Dawn explaining that he was still grounded for what happened previously and that she wanted a break from him after that. As they looked around, Dawn noticed a blue-haired merman with a pretty mermaid. Taking a closer look, she found that the male was Sariel! While Leon watched Pallas, Dawn approached Sariel and demanded why he was here. Sariel was shocked to see Dawn here while Helena, the mermaid accompanying him, looked at her unamusedly. The angel explained that he moved on from his old life and met Helena when he first came to this town, adding that he was able to teleport at the last second before her father could finish him off. He shooed her away, knowing that without her trident and parents, she was helpless. Dawn decided to leave him be, but only because she did not want to risk any lives here. Arriving home, Dawn immediately reported to Savantia and Triton about Sariel, making sure Esa was out of earshot. Shocked that the psychotic merman survived, Triton and Savantia decided to take precautionary measures to make sure he would not harm them again. However, Dawn was more concerned about her mother. She was afraid of what would happen if she found out about Sariel being alive and his betrayal, not wanting history to repeat. However, Savantia explained that sooner or later, Esa was going to find out, and it would be good to tell her instead of letting her find out on her own. However, the next night, Sariel came into Atlantis, taking out any guards placed to stop him. Dawn went out to stop him while Esa saw that her lover was alive. When Dawn deflected a blast, Sariel swam off, taking shelter in a small room. However, he soon saw it was Esa's room, Lana in her crib. When Esa came in and saw him, she expressed joy in seeing him alive and showed him their child. However, Sariel finally told her the truth, Esa in disbelief until he showed her Helena on a communication portal he brought up. He taunted the goddess, telling her she was so desperate for love that she became his 'tool for pleasure,' resulting in her even having Lana. He said everything he did for her was an act only to get what he wanted the entire time. Dawn then came in, forcing Sariel out as Esa stood there silent and heartbroken. When Dawn turned to her, trying to apologize for lying to her, she broke down and cried from the truth, her daughter comforting her.Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:Tales of Dawn